tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Therigatha3.6
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Therigatha >> Therigatha3.6 Adapted from Archaic Translation By Mrs. Rhys Davids 1909 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 3.6 Sukka, Daughter Of A Great Elite Of Rajagaha, Pupil Of Dhammadinna, Distinguished As Preacher She, too, having lived in the past as the previous Theris, was born in a clansman's house. Come to years of discretion, she went with lay-women disciples to the Vihara(monastery), 1 and heard the Master(Buddha) preach. Becoming a believer, she renounced the world and became learned, proficient in the doctrine, and a ready speaker. Leading for centuries a holy life of sexual-abstinence (celibacy), 2 she yet died a worldling at heart, and was reborn in the heaven of bliss. Again, when Vipassi was Buddha, and again when Vessabhu was Buddha, she kept the Moral Precepts(Sheel), and was learned and proficient in doctrine. Again, when Kakusandha was Buddha, and yet again when Konagamana was Buddha, she became recluse, and was pure in conduct, learned, and a preacher. At length, she was, in this Buddha-era, reborn at Rajagaha, in the family of an eminent elite, and called Sukka (bright, lustrous). Come to years of discretion, she found faith in the Master(Buddha) at her own home, and became a lay-disciple. But later, when she heard Dhammadinna preach, she was very inspired , and renounced the world under her. And performing the exercises of insight meditation (Vipassana3), she not long after attained Arahantship(enlightenment equal to Buddha), together with thorough grasp of the Dhamma(path of eternal truth) in true form and in meaning. Upon that, attended by 500 Bhikkhunis, she became a great preacher. And one day, when they had been into Rajagaha for alms, and had returned and dined, they entered the Bhikkhunis' settlement, and Sukka, with a great company seated around her, taught the doctrine in such wise that she seemed to be giving them sweet honey to drink and sprinkling them with ambrosia(amrit/amata). And they all listened to her with rapt attention, motionless, intent. Upon that the god dwelling the tree that stood at the end of the Nun's terrace was inspired by her teaching, and went out to Rajagaha, walking about the ways and the squares proclaiming her excellence, and saying: What would you men of Rajagaha have? What have you done? that mute and idle here You lie about, as if bemused with wine, Nor wait upon Sukka, while she reveals The precious teaching that the Buddha taught. (54) The wise , I think, were glad to drink That life's elixir, once won never lost, That wells ever up in her sweet words, Even as the wayfarer welcomes the rain. (55) And hearing what the tree-spirit said, the people were inspired, and came to the Theri and listened attentively. At a later period, when the Theri, at the end of her life, was completing her Nibbana, and wished to show how the system she had taught led to salvation, she declared her Anna (Enlightened state) thus: O Child of light! by light of Dhamma(eternal truth) set free from cravings dire, firm, self-controlled, serene, Bear to this end your last mortal frame, For you have conquered Mara(devil) and his host. (56) ---- 1 In earliest times simply the hut or chalet, in a cluster of such, reserved for the Buddha or leading teacher, consisting of open hall and sleeping chamber adjoining. 2 The term of human life was believed to have been much longer in earlier ages. 3 Vipassana : This refers to the foremost insight meditation called 'Vipassana' taught by Buddha in which attention is focussed on inner phenomenon (breath,body,emotions , sensations & mind) with detachment (samata/equanimity) leading to self-awakening & enlightenment